1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for supporting a grinder on a railroad rail.
2. Prior Art
Hand-held hydraulically operated grinders exist which are used to grind deteriorated metal and finish grind sides on frogs, railends and switches of railroad rail tracks. These areas would primarily require freehand grinding in which the operator would be put in a bent over position. This is not ergonomic and puts the operator at risk of back injury. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,597 and 4,751,794 describe apparatus for grinding a base of a railroad rail, but not a head of a rail and, cannot be easily used in tight areas that would otherwise need freehand grinding with a hand-held grinder.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a grinder support apparatus for supporting a grinder on a railroad rail is provided comprising a support wheel adapted to roll on a top surface of the rail, and a frame having the support wheel connected thereto. The frame comprises a handle for a user to move the support wheel and frame along the rail and a support section for removably connecting the grinder to the frame. A grinding wheel of the grinder can contact a surface of the rail as the support wheel contacts the top surface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a railroad rail grinding apparatus is provided comprising a grinder and a support. The grinder has a rotatable grinding wheel. The support has the grinder connected thereto. The support comprises a frame having a handle and a support wheel connected to the frame. The apparatus is adapted to be supported by contact on a top surface of a railroad rail with only the support wheel and the grinding wheel on the top surface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a grinder support device for supporting a grinder on a railroad rail is provided. The grinder support device comprises a roller and a frame. The roller is adapted to roll on the railroad rail. The frame is connected to the roller. The frame comprises a handle and a connection section for removably connecting a hand-held grinder to the frame. The frame is collapsible from a first operational configuration to a second collapsed storage configuration.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a hand-held grinding apparatus is provided having a drive section, a grinding wheel connected to the drive section, and a cover located over a portion of the grinding wheel. The improvement comprises the cover having at least one connection section for connecting the cover to a frame of a support for at least partially supporting the grinding apparatus on a railroad rail.